Mike put his frosting in Bella's cake
by heath luck.edward cullen lover
Summary: Bella goes to the bathroom.Mike comes in and rapes her.Alice saves they day.Edward thinks Bella had sex with Mike.Most of the Cullens leave.Before that Esme spit on Bella what they don't know is that venom is changing her.Will Edward ever know the truth?
1. Chapter 1 edited on december 3 2011

*Bella's POV*

I was sitting next to Edward in English class when I felt the need to have a human moment. I raised my hand, and Edward looked at me confused "Bathroom.'' I whispered to him. His face went back to it's normal beautiful composure at once.

"Yes, miss Swan?" Mr. Berty asked annoyed that I interrupted his lecture about who the hell knows what. "Bathroom please.'' I asked.

"Fine, go quickly or your miss more on th-'' I cut him off

" Thanks." Then I left before he could object to my so called "attitude.''

I heard more than a few chuckles on my way out. I really don't want to go back to class today, it's more boring than normal, and I'm feeling the need to walk around after sitting for so long.

I know there's a bathroom two doors down, but I also know there's one on the other side of the school by my social studies room. I decided to go there instead.

When I got there after a nice little walk I saw Mike sitting outside the social studies room across from the girls bathroom. He had a look that could kill.

I felt uncomfortable but asked the oblivious polite question. "What's wrong Mike?'' "Nothing you can help me with Bella.'' he said detached as is he was thinking the exact opposite.

" How about you tell me whet happened and I'll see what I can do.'' Man I really need to use the restroom…bad! " Jessica and I broke up." he sounded almost happy? Which didn't match his expression.

"Why?'' They had seemed like a pretty good match for each other. Well when Mike wasn't hitting on me that is, but it had gotten better since Edward had a talk with him. A threat actually was the better way to describe it.

"I wanted to go all the way with her and she wasn't feeling me."

"Oh.'' I said not knowing what to do or say. Wishing I'd gone to the closer bathroom.

"Yeah, oh.''

"Well…um maybe you should talk to her.'' I suggested. I honestly hoped they could work it out.

" I don't do conversation to well Bella." Mike said darkly. "Oh, wish their was a way I could help. Really I do. But…umm natures calling'' I said in a rush to escape his stare.

Then I walked away and into the bathroom. I heard footsteps behind me immediately and I turned around to see who is joining me.

"Mike!'' I half shrieked. "What the hell are you doing in here?''

"I know a way for you to help.'' Mike said in a way making me not want to know how to help at all.

Would Edward hear me screaming? Would he even be listening? I didn't wait for my brain to answer these questions I just started screaming anyway.

Mike began to pull me by the hair into a stall. I could feel the blood rushing down the sides of my face.

He began to tear away my clothing and the rest of my dignity. He handled me roughly, I know I'll have bruises. I prayed for this all to end soon, I can barley register what's happening. As he entered me I screamed in pain so loud and hard I popped the blood vessels in my eye's and tears of blood rolled out of my them.

I wished someone would save me. "EDWARD SAVE ME!'' I screamed so loud popping another blood vessel in my eye. Please, someone save me. "No one can save you Bella no one can hear you.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Mikey.'' Alice said. Alice! Alice! Alice! I finally found my voice and yelled her name "ALICE HELP!'' I screamed in agony.

"Shit! What are you gonna do pipsqueak?' Mike said while placing a hand on my hip and shut the stall door.

"This." Alice said pleasantly while crushing the hand on my hip. "Fuck you bitch. How in the-?'' Wait did Alice just use her vampire strength in front of him! She can't do that!

"Bella, great now I have to give him amnesia!'' She spoke in an exasperated tone.

She then slammed his head into the stall door breaking the door and leaving him bloody, unconscious, and broken. The blood went to my head. I passed out.

*Alice's POV*

Damn it! What do I do? Bella's out cold!

"Alice I smell blood.'' Edward suddenly said as he entered the restroom, when did he get here? Edward it's not what it seems! I though urgently. How to explain this?

"Alice stop lying in your thoughts. I know what's going on here. Bella just can't handle boundaries. Your trying to protect your friend and not your brother. Just stop Alice. Stop."

How dare Edward think I would do such a mutt like thing. "I said stop.'' He grumbles coldly. Oh boy this is going to cause problems.

That's when Em, Rose, and Jazzy came in. How did they even know to come here? " I'll call Carlisle this ought to be good.'' Rose said with a smile on her lips, she's just been looking for a reason to hate Bella, and now she has one.

"Will someone explain what the hell is going on here!'' Emmet said impatiently.

"Bella doesn't like boundaries.'' Edward said distantly.

" No, no, no don't you understand, she was raped!" How could Edward think so low of Bella I really thought he loved her. I mean, just look at all the blood! That is not what happens when two normal people have sex!

Rosalie hung up the phone. "Well why don't we put this issue to a vote. It seems we like to do that with big life changing issues including Bella.'' Rose stated before continuing on, " Who thinks HUMAN Bella cheated on VAMPIRE Edward with HUMAN Mike? Yes or no Edward?"

"Yes." Edward said. What? You have to be kidding me.

"NO!'' I yelled in my high pitched voice, this is all just a misunderstanding! I've got to stick up for my sister, someone needs to.

" I'll get to you later. Gosh Alice!'' Rosalie said like I was the one doing something wrong.

"Well Emmet?''

"Hmm when you put it like that…'' Emmet paused, and Rose was clearly unhappy with that fact.

"Answer the god damn question already!'' Well, well, well, looks who's being impatient now I thought laughing in my mind at the irony.

"Yes! Okay, yes!'' Emmet said in a rush before she could yell at him any more.

"Jasper." she asked with a smug smile on her face knowing this was pissing me off. She's right. It is.

"I'm, I'm, I'm not really sure.'' Jasper said hesitantly, afraid of the wrath he knows Rose will blow on him. " How can you not be sure? IT'S SIMPLE!'' She yelled in his face. I flinched.

"Rose, clam down.'' Carlisle said. Boy, he sure did rush here. " I'll pick up Mike and drop him off at the hospital. Edward could you pick up Bella for me?''

"No.'' Edward said like the arrogant ass he is acting like.

"Son, it's to save her. Don't you want to save her?'' Carlisle asked and what Edward said shocked us all "No.'' He's got to just be saying that because he's hurt…right?

"I'll do I, we're wasting precious time!'' I yelled, and grabbed Bella carefully. Why does no on understand Bella could die at any moment?

*Bella's POV*

I feel like I'm flying through air faster than light. Fast as a…vampire.

All of the events that had occurred in the last hour landed on me. I'm in a lot of pain. The moving suddenly stopped and I was placed on something hard. I need to open my eyes. I attempted to but them hurt, the pain is not just on my lower body, but my upper. I need to open them…open!

My eyes suddenly obeyed me and opened and instead of seeing concerned faces I saw pissed faces. Except Alice and Jasper.

She looked pissed/concerned and Jasper looked confused/annoyed. It must have been from all the different emotions in the room.

"What, what, huh?'' I said in a jumble.

" Bella why would you? With Mike Newton?" Edward looked truly hurt.

"Edward what's wrong. Whatever it is well get through it like we always do…together.'' I can't stand Edward miserable, it almost hurt to see him hurt.

"Oh, you think we're gonna stay?'' Rosalie yelled. I was confused to say the least. I mean we're family we stuck through thick and thin. Together.

"Bitch!'' Emmet yelled. Out of nowhere. Then he lunged for my throat. Esme was the one to stop him. She was struggling to say the least.

" She's not worth it. Humans we see them now for their true self's. They only want three things. Sex, money, and cats.'' Rosalie then spit venom on me and it burned through my skin and into my veins. My numb heart was to busy being broken to notice the familiar burning feeling.

"Let us leave in peace family.'' Carlisle spoke, you could tell he was trying to control his emotions. Carlisle and Emmet left. "Fuck you human slut!" Rosalie yelled then followed out. Esme looked torn at having to leave " Sorry'' she whispered, and left with her head hung down.

"Bella…why?'' Edward said letting his mask break and I saw pain. Raw pain

" Edward stay really. You'll see.'' Alice pleaded.

"No, Alice no.'' Then the love of my life walked out of my world.

"Just say what you have to Jasper.'' I said wishing I would never have needed a human moment. Never wanting one again. My stupid bladder, if I hadn't need to go to the restroom none of this would have happened!

"Bella, I believe.'' Jasper said wary but his eyes seemed confident. "We believe you." Alice said while hugging me. Even Jasper joined in. I think.

Then Alice stiffened at the same instant I felt the burn in my veins again. Venom is racing through my veins. I'm changing into a …vampire.


	2. Chapter 2 edited on december 3 2011

A/N Sorry for this guys, But when all else fails and you have writers block do a chapter in Edward's POV it always get's you over the bump! Thanks again to Crevy11... Hope you feel better, can't wait till you spend the night.

*Edward's POV (of chapter one…sorry but it's still good!)*

I was sitting next to my love in the torture humans call English class. Mr. Berty was going on and on about his lecture on ' Robert Frost genius or not?'

Bella raised her hand silently next to me in the back of the class room. I automatically looked at her. What is wrong? " Bathroom.'' She whispered. Ahh, I wonder if it was more her wanting to get out of this boring lecture than needing a ' human moment' as she called it.

(A/N You all have this kind of teacher, I'm sure.) 'What dose she want? She's ruining my rhythm, I'm just getting to the climax, the big shocker.' Mr. Berty thought.

I really doubt their is a climax. Even if their is it's not like anyone's listening.

" Yes, Ms. Swan" Mr. Berty asked letting the annoyance from his thought's leak into his voice. " Bathroom please." I noticed as she spoke her cheeks turned a light delicate pink.

" Fine, go quickly or you'll miss more on the-" She cut him off. " Thanks.'' She must have really needed to go.

She blushed deeper when she heard the chuckles and left. As Bella left the room became even less appealing.

I felt a vibration in my pant's pocket. I was getting a text. Yes, I said text, Alice is a force of nature. A natural disaster. Pretty and interesting from a distance that draws you in. Destructive and annoying up close, that you can't escape.

Alice had gotten us all a cell with AT&T that's confusing as hell and is always dropping calls. I texted now and then when Bella was gone, but I wasn't one to text and check for a text every minute of every day.

It was from Tanya, Unlike me, she could text for hours on no end. It read.

How's it going Eddie boy?

I internally groaned. She had picked up on Emmett's annoying nickname. I thought I heard my name being called in the distance, it was only a whisper. I listened closely, but heard no more.

I decided to text Tanya back. I looked up to make sure the coast was clear like every other human in this room. Only I didn't really need to.

When I looked up and around I saw Alice pass by the classroom door. She kept thinking.

'Crap, crap, crap, I hope I'm not late. I need to hurry.'

I was immediately suspicious. What is this little tornado up to? I put away my cell away and raised my hand.

' What does Cullen want? I'm at the really good part. What is with these kids today?' Mr. Berty thought. He is so oblivious to the rest of the world.

" Mr. Cullen?''

" I forgot my assignment for my next class at home. May I call my Mother in the office to see if she can drop it off.'' I asked even though my next class is Gym, and I really doubt that their was an assignment in that class

" Very irresponsible of you Mr. Cullen, Yes you may. Go ahead.''

As soon as I was out the door I went the opposite direction of the office, following the fresh scent of Alice. I was surprised that it was intertwined with Bella's fresh, delicious scent. Why had Bella gone this way?

I followed the scent to the other side of the school. Where Alice and Bella's scent were met by three new one's.

Mike Newton, His blood, And Bella's blood .

" Alice I smell blood." I said and walked into the source of the smell. While Alice though to me,

' Edward it's not what it seems. How to explain this?'

Well, it's a good thing it isn't what it seems because it seems like Bella and Mike just had rough sex. What a relief it wasn't that. I thought sarcastically.

When I realized what must have truly happened my unbeating heart seemed to be torn out of it's right spot and replaced with anger, and sadness.

" Stop lying in your thoughts Alice, I know what's going on here. Your trying to protect your friend and not your brother. Just stop Alice, stop.'' I didn't truly believe the words I had just spoken, but I just didn't want to think about any other option.

' How dare Edward think I would do such a mutt like thing.' Alice thought.

I wanted to say. I don't Alice but I didn't want to think about anything else, my heart is just to confused and broken. " I said stop.''

Then Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper walked in. I remembered passing each of their classrooms while following Alice's scent. I just hadn't realized they'd seen me.

"I'll call Carlisle, this ought to be good.'' Rosalie said but what she thought was.

' Finally a way to get Bella out of our lives.'

" Will someone explain what the hells going on.'' Emmet yelled. Emmet always so impatient.

" Bella doesn't like boundaries.'' I said distantly trying to think of any other option possible. The curiosity is getting to me. " No, no ,no don't you understand she was raped.'' Alice said compassionately.

That would explain the blood, and why would you bet against Alice? But I just couldn't think of that as an option. To know Bella was being hurt and I not their to save her.

' How could Edward think so low about Bella I really thought he loved her.' Alice thought. I wanted to yell to her. I did! I do!

Rosalie hung up the phone. " Well, why don't we put this issue to a vote? It seems we like to do that with big life changing issues including Bella.'' I laughed in my mind at the truth of Rosalie's words. She continued on, " Who thinks HUMAN Bella cheated on VAMPIRE Edward with HUMAN Mike? Yes or no Edward.'' Rosalie asked. Every time Rosalie yelled the difference between species was another knife in my heart it seemed like the only way to make the pain stop was to say the three letter word.

"Yes.'' I said. I could breath again.

" No!'' Alice yelled. " I'll get to you later. Gosh Alice.'' Rosalie wasn't letting a chance to get rid of Bella go by.

" Well, Emmet?'' I heard Rosalie ask, but I tuned them all out and pulled out my cell. I texted Tanya without thinking,

'Tanya, we're coming for a possible permanent stay. Please get our rooms accommodated and ready for our visit.'

I put my phone away when Carlisle arrived. " Rose, clam down. I'll pick up Mike and drop him off at the hospital. Edward could you pick up Bella for me.'' Carlisle said the words that were meant to be a question as a statement as if he already knew the answer.

I couldn't touch her after what Newton did, I just couldn't.

" No.'' I answered. Carlisle looked shocked.

" Son it's to save her. Don't you want to save her?'' Carlisle asked the question that should have been the statement.

Of coarse I wanted to save her, But I also needed time alone to think.

" No.'' I said as much as it pained me to. Everyone gasped out loud and in mind. Then a small, slow smile crept onto Rosalie's face that made me sick.

" I'll do it, we're wasting precious time.'' Alice said while grabbing Bella as carefully as Carlisle did with Newtown. We left the school without even being looked at. Although that could have been because we were running blindingly fast.

After Carlisle got Newton situated at the hospital, we ran home. That's when Bella begun to stir.

She awoke on the table confused. " What, What, huh?'' She said in a jumble. I had to say something, I couldn't keep quite, I feel as if I'm going to explode. " Bella, why would you, with Mike Newton?'' I asked with pain coloring my voice. She began to say something but I tuned her out,

My phone vibrated again. It was another text from Tanya. It read:

'Sure, Edward. Is everything okay? Shall I stock up on food for your Bella?'

I gritted my teeth together when I read ' your Bella' I wished I deserved to call her my Bella and replayed.

'Everything is absolutely fine. That won't be necessary, Bella isn't coming with us.'

I hit send and saw that it is only Alice, Jasper, Esme, Bella, and I still in the house. Esme whispered " Sorry.'' Then left looking truly ashamed. What had I missed?

" Bella…why?'' I asked letting the pain of the fact that I'm leavening her again drip into my voice.

" Edward stay, please you'll see.'' Alice pleaded in her voice and mind. " No Alice, no.''

Then I walked out of the love of my life's world.


	3. Chapter 3 edited on december 3 2011

*Edward's POV*

The family, and I pulled into the Denali's driveway. The house was beautiful of coarse, but it was cold beauty. It didn't have that home sweet home feeling. This isn't my home, but it will have to do.

Tanya ran outside followed by Irina, and Carmen. Looks like only the girls are home at the moment. As they carried some of our bags their thoughts hit me.

'I wonder why Bella isn't visiting also.' Irina thought. 'They brought a lot of luggage, they must be staying long…perfect!' Tanya thought.' I hope no one is injured.' Carmen thought.

" Every thing will be explained soon." Esme said carrying one of Rosalie's huge bags.

About a hour later we were all settled in their guest rooms. " Edward, would you like to explain the reason behind out visit?" Carlisle asked. I just stared at him. Did he really expect me to talk about it. It hurt for me to think of it much less casually talk about it.

Carlisle saw my expression, and nodded once. He understood. "Well, the main reason for our visit would be that Edward is…unhappy with Bella."

" Unhappy! Why?" Tanya asked, faking concern. Her thoughts were all to happy.

" Wait, what do you mean the main reason Carlisle? Bella…cheated, end of story." I winced saying her name. The Denali's gasped.

"Well, son. None of us believe Bella cheated. We did, but-" Carlisle was cut off by Rosalie

" I do!" She argued, Carlisle sighed. " Most of us excluding Rosalie of coarse are starting to think Alice was right. She always is."

I jumped up. "Then would you like to share why you're here" I said in anger. Esme spoke up, she hates to see the family fight. " Edward calm down. I came because my family came. I follow my family because I love my family." That was truly touching.

"I came because if I didn't Rose would hurt me." Emmett said, actually looking frightened. This was not so touching. " And I came because I respect you and your decisions." Carlisle said, putting a comforting arm around me. I stepped away from him " I need a moment." I said, and with that I was running out the door and into the white forest.

After I was far away from the house I fell to the ground . Was Alice right? Could it be that Bella was hurt with me so close to her? Was I not their to save my love?

It couldn't be. I'm her love, her night and shinning armor, as Bella puts it. If Alice was right that would mean I'm useless. If I couldn't save my love from such a weak human like Mike, could I provide safety for her at all?

Lost in thought I didn't hear Tanya approach me until her thoughts invaded mine. 'Edward looks like he needs some cheering up.'

I sat up and composed myself, why can't she just leave me alone? Tanya plumped down gracefully next to me. She was strangely bouncing nervously. Weird for Tanya. " I'm not in the mood for talking." I stated just wanting to sulk some more.

" Good then just listen for a change."

Tanya took a deep shallow, unnecessary breath. " Edward…I've know you for a long time. I know you more than you think I do. Like your smile, it's only a genuine smile if it's crooked. The flash of anger in your eyes you try to hide. The love sick look when your thinking of Bella."

" Edward, can't you see I want that, I deserve that… I love you why are you so blind! Even before the human you never saw me, not really. Look at me! Really look at me."

Really look at her? I looked at Tanya, I saw my cousin, my more than a little stuck up cousin. Take away that, and I'm looking at Tanya. Really looking at her.

I really looked at her. From a different point of view. Not my cousin, just Tanya. I'd always heard the way guys thought of her when she walked by. The way girls envy her. I just never really saw her to notice it myself.

Tanya surrounded by the pure white snow, on her pure white skin. Her soft strawberry blonde hair in loose curls. Her body in a sun dress, and high heels, giving away the fact that she isn't a normal girl, who would be freezing right now. She's not a normal girl. She's a vampire, just like me.

As Tanya leaned in, and closed her eyes I sat frozen. Is this it? Is Tanya my future, and Bella my past? I closed my eyes wishing I could just freeze time.

Bella. Even if she didn't cheat could I really go back to her after not saving her, and accusing her of cheating if that was the case. I'll never know what happened in that bathroom. Never really see it for myself. My eyes snapped open as Tanya began to close the last few inches between our lips.

Security cameras.

Of coarse! Schools around America got security camera's installed all over the school, after the terrorist attack on 9/11. I recall an argument back in 2001. The argument was about putting camera's in school bathroom's, is it an invasion of privacy for the staff and students? The argument lost, and the government went ahead and installed them.

School's are suppose to check them daily, but Forks High normally checks them weekly. I could finally see the truth! Not only that but Alice had used her vampire strength on Mike. If the school sees that tape we could all be exposed.

I need to get that tape. Was my urgency for the safety of my family, or for seeing what really happened with Bella? I shot up. Tanya looked broken, and hurt. I explained to her about the camera's, trying to make her feel better by having her think my urgency is for my family, but it's not.

"I'll call Alice." Carlisle spoke, he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of that himself. We were all serious now. As Carlisle dialed Alice's number the room grew silent, listening to their conversation.

"Hello?" Alice said, her voice filled with stress, I heard Jasper shushing someone in the background. Like how you shush a baby who has woken in the middle of the night. A soothing shush.

"Alice, this is an emergency. You must get the security tapes from the school." Alice did something I've never heard her do to Carlisle. She yelled at him. " I'm busy!'' Alice took a deep breath on the other line, realizing what she'd just done. " Let me talk to Edward." she said trying to control her voice.

I took the phone form Carlisle. What could Alice want from me? Is she going to yell at me also? "Edward we're having our own problems here. If you want the tapes come get them your self, and-" Alice was cut off by someone screaming. Bella screaming. The scream was a different kind of scream, one of true pain. It reminded me of the Rosalie's screams when she was being transformed into a vampire.

I hung up, I just can't take the screams. "Well?'' Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Well...I guess I'm heading back to Forks."


	4. Chapter 4

***Editing time baby!***

Oh yeah! I'm back…possibly! I currently am writing my own original stories, I just like writing original work more than fan fictions, but I shall try to being writing again! I'll start editing tonight, and if I don't have much to edit I'll start writing a new chapter. Hope you all stick with me J


End file.
